To Marry a Mudblood
by Anna Sui
Summary: Voldemort is dead and Hermione is back at Hogwarts as Head Girl. Draco Malfoy is back as Head Boy and they are stuck together. On the outside a civil war is brewing and Dumbledore says the only thing that can stop another war is their marriage...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Despite my desperate desire, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

...

Dumbledore looked up from his desk as Minerva stormed into his study. He smiled pleasantly at her but she looked angry.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?" she asked waving papers in front of her.

"To stop the civil war that is brewing," he replied still smiling at her leaning back slightly.

"And you think that a _marriage_ law is going to do this?" she asked him point blank. It was at times like this that she realised that she would never understand this man.

"Yes and the ministry seems to think so too."

"I don't give two hoots about the ministry. You have a responsibility to our students to stop this medieval law!" she said as she slammed the papers on the table. "These partnerships will not last. You will drive further stakes into the problem."

"I do not expect all the partnerships to last but a few keys ones will calm the problem down a few pegs."

"Which ones have you pinned the hope of thousands of lives on?"

"The future head boy and head girl is the main one."

Miverna looked at him with complete disbelief. "Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy? That is who you are partnering? They will kill each other by the second day! Mr. Malfoy would never accept her as a wife."

"I think he will and when he does others will follow his suit. He is a powerful young man. Holds much influence due to his family."

"His family are in Azkaban!"

"I am aware of that."

"Why not just make them marry then as service to the school and save the others?" she asked.

"Because we are not going to tell them what is expected of them. Everything must seem genuine if others are to follow in their footsteps. They are equal in everything and a mutual respect will appear."

"I won't say I told you so when this all blows up in your face," Miverna told him still annoyed.

"I won't I say it when it doesn't," Albus replied to her grinning now.

...

Hermione Granger had to admire Draco Malfoy. Even though his family was in prison and he escaped it only because of Dumbledore's interference, he was still able to walk around like he owned any place he was in. She shook her head at him and sighed. A whole year with just me and him stuck together on duties. He turned and he caught her looking at him. Her eyes shot back down at her book. It was not like she was scared of him per say. It was just that he was an intimidating man and he made her nervous. _Please don't come over_ she begged silently. _Please._

"Granger," came Malfoy's authoritative and irritated voice from above her. "Did you get the letter over the summer?"

_Odd. No jibe or joke about her heritage or her hair or teeth. _"Yes, I ... er I did." She had not looked up from her book and she was stumbling over her words. She wished at these moments that she could be stronger and confident but she just wasn't.

"So you know about me and you working together this term then?" he asked sitting opposite her in the empty carriage leaning back and casually folding his arms across his chest.

Glancing up nervously, she saw him staring at her. "Yes I do." Her eyes darted to window.

"Excellent. Since we will be sharing rooms, I will see you there with Dumbledore then." Hermione simply nodded.

"Er ... since we will have to work together, should we call each other by first names?"

"What?" Hermione said finally looked at him albeit with confusion.

"I just thought that it would be nicer."

"Nicer? Since when do you care about being nice to me?" Hermione was getting angry. If he thought he could just erase everything that he had done to her, he was very wrong.

Malfoy clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked out the window. "We cannot be as childish as we were before. We need to set an example to the other students."

The train's whistle went and it began to slow down. Malfoy went to stand up. "Do we agree on first names?"

"Yes, I agree it would be ... nicer."

"Good, goodbye then, Hermione."

Hermione was taken aback slightly. "Er ... goodbye, Draco." Draco left with the same arrogant walk that she noticed before and Hermione let out a long breath that she did not realise that she was holding.

...

Hermione scanned the crowd in the great hall looking for Ginny but noticed that it was just the 7th years present. Just as she was wondering what was going on, Dumbledore stood up to give a speech. Mummers from the crowd died down and Dumbledore cleared his throat. Hermione noticed some of the teachers looking slightly apprehensive behind him.

"Another year students but this one will be slightly different to the others you have experienced. The ministry has decreed that a marriage law should be put in place for final year students." There was a stunned silence quickly followed by an uproar from the students. Hermione was with them. How could they do this without the student's permission?

"This is necessary to calm down the situation outside the walls. The names have been drawn out of a hat and partnered together. The exception of this is the head boy and girl who will be partnered together, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy." Hermione couldn't move. Married? To Malfoy? This was not happening to her. She looked at Dumbledore but he was looking at Malfoy. They stared at each other for a moment before Malfoy looked away in defeat but still looking annoyed. Dumbledore then looked towards her smiling. Hermione looked around and noticed a few girls were looking at her with sympathy and others looked like they wanted to hurt her. She felt really conspicuous. Dumbledore then began to read out other names but Hermione wasn't listening. She was still shocked with her own match.

Malfoy stepped through the crowd, making his way to Hermione. Hermione saw him coming and realised there was no where to run without his notice as he was looking right at her. She did not want to talk to him. She couldn't handle it but he came nonetheless. Her breathing increased as he came closer and she was appalled to find herself almost crying.

"Let's go and see our rooms," he said taking hold of her arm and leading her forcefully out the double doors. He let go of her and began to walk in front. Hermione slowed slightly and walked behind him staring at the floor. Suddenly, she bumped into him as he had stopped and was facing her standing straight with his hands in his trouser pockets. He sighed in annoyance.

"Get yourself together. I won't marry an emotional wreck." With that he turned on his heel and continued walking down the corridor. "Come on," he called back. Hermione took in a deep jaggered breath. She would not cry. Not in front of him. With a new sense of resolution, she trotted after him.

...

To Hermione, the new rooms were magnificent. The walls, furniture and fixings were all neutral colours and gave an earthy feel to the place which suited Hermione. As she was gazing around the room dumbstruck, she was vaguely aware of Draco moving about in the room. She heard him cough for her attention and she looked over questioningly.

"We have a problem," he said leaning against a doorframe pointing through the doorway. Hermione walked through and saw a king size bed with cream sheets. At the foot of the bed was an ornate chest and across the room was a large fire place with a brown rug set in front. Two double wardrobes were along the wall to the left and to the right was the bathroom which was the largest bathroom that Hermione had ever seen.

"What is the problem?" Hermione asked. "This is lovely."

"It's the only bedroom."

His words took a few seconds to sink in then her head snapped to him in disbelief. "You have probably missed it."

"I have not missed it," he replied slightly short tempered. Nevertheless Hermione checked all the doors and found that he was right. There was one bathroom, one lounge with a dining table, one study and one bedroom. All lovely decorated but still only one of each.

"They can't expect us to share a bed!" Hermione declared to him.

"I think that's exactly what they expect," he replied. "We will take it in turns to sleep on the couch. I will sleep on it tonight. Which wardrobe do you want?"

...

After the wardrobe decision was made, they unpacked in an uncomfortable silence, both thinking the same thing: what if they would have to share the same bed? Hermione came to the conclusion that she would deal with that if it came to it. They were reading on the couch still in silence when a house elf popped in front of them bowing.

"Master, Mistress," he said bowing again to each in turn. "I am Binky. I have dinner for you."

"Excellent," Malfoy said. "I will take it here."

"Master, my orders are to serve it at the table," he said bowing again. Hermione turned to see the table. It was a small round table. It reminded her of those little French tables you find in romantic cafes and restaurants. Then it clicked, that's probably was going for. Did they want them just to have sex?

"The table is fine," Malfoy said disinterested and carried on reading his book.

Binky disappeared and popped up near the table with food. It smelled good and Hermione's stomach rumbled slightly. Malfoy got up and stretched, his T-shirt riding up slightly revealing his well – toned mid-riff. Hermione blushed slightly and went to the table and sat down. Malfoy sat opposite her watching Binky put steaming plates of spaghetti bolognaise in front of them then he vanished. Hermione waited for Malfoy to start but he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked unnerved under his gaze. She noticed his eyes were grey-blue and his stare made her heart race. He was truly beautiful. She always knew that the other girls thought so but she had never been so close to him before. The gel in his hair was wearing off and a few strands of hair fell forward shaping his face. His skin was pale yet it looked so smooth that Hermione suddenly felt like she longed to touch it. His black T-shirt was tight fitting so it emphasised his broad, toned shoulders and chest and the colour contrasted beautifully with his skin. He was almost heartbreaking.

"I should probably tell you," he said interrupting her thoughts. "Even if we do get married here, I will divorce you when we get out of here, so don't fall in love with me."

Hermione was completely taken back at his arrogance. "I won't," she promised more to herself than to him. Men shouldn't look like that.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Where?"

"In Hogwarts. Didn't Potter and Weasley get jobs with the ministry?"

"Yes they did."

"So why aren't you with them?"

"Because you can't be a healer without NEWTs," she said finally beginning eating and Malfoy followed suit.

"You want to be a healer then?"

"Yes I do. Why are you still here?"

"I need to wait until I am 19 so I can take over the business. My father thought it would be good for me to finish school first." Hermione wanted to ask him how his father could make that decision with him being in Azkaban but she thought better of it.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence with Hermione, weary of his previous warning, Hermione looked everywhere but him. Malfoy finished first and he got up and went into the bedroom. For a moment, despite what he said, he was going to make her sleep on the bed. Trying to decide whether she could win an argument with him, she saw him come back out with a blanket, a pillow and some night clothes. Seeing this Hermione felt it was time she should retire as well.

In the bedroom, she quickly dressed in her night clothes and climbed into a very comfortable and warm bed and started to feel guilty. She laid back on the soft pillows and sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but she found that she was very aware that Malfoy was just next door. Hour after hour went by and Hermione finally gave up on sleep and decided to shower hoping that it would ease her to sleep. But when she got out of bed she noticed that the temperature had dropped considerably. She picked up one of the quilts on the bed and tiptoed to the couch. Malfoy was still awake like her and he eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"I brought you another blanket. I was just going to the bathroom and I realised that it was cold and I thought you would be ..." she trailed off looking at the floor. She suddenly felt stupid under his gaze. Her heart began to race considerably and she her eyes kept darting to his bare chest. She had to go back to the bedroom and now. "Here," she said shoving the quilt at him and walking quickly away. She shut the door behind her and leant against it trying to steady her breathing. Her knees were weak and she felt she was going to fall. She noticed that she was wearing a strap top with no bra and some bed shorts. She groaned inwardly. No wonder he was looking at her funny. She was so embarrassed.

She lost her train of thought when a small knock came from the door. At first she thought that she imagined it but it came again. It could only be him. She meekly opened the door. He stood there in just his bed trousers holding the quilt. "I ...er. It's cold. I need to sleep in the bed as well."

"What? No."

"Don't worry," he said pushing past her. "I won't pounce on you in the night." She saw him smirking as he climbed into the bed. Her bed. "Come on, get into bed. Don't freeze to death," he ordered.

She did as she was told but she stayed right near the edge of the bed, curled up in a ball. No noises were coming from him any more so she assumed that he was asleep.

That's when it hit her. She was sleeping in the same bed as _Draco Malfoy_ and soon she was going to have to marry him...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Hermione woke when the early morning rays hit her eyes. She carefully opened her eyes shying away from the brightness. There she saw Draco Malfoy staring back at her, eyes closed in sleep. Luckily, the truth of the situation came crashing down to her before she screamed for help. She was to marry this man, her arch-enemy and all time pain in her ass.

After catching herself staring at him sleeping soundly, she slid carefully out of her covers, pausing for a few seconds only to make sure he was not awake. In the light, Malfoy was still just as attractive as the night before. His words echoed in her head, "_Don't fall in love with me..."_ She tip-toed to the bathroom and as quietly as possible closed the door. She leant against it and took a deep breath. _This is never going to work_ she thought. _He hates me and I hate him and am damn scared of him, not to mention attracted to him. _She couldn't lie to herself. She wished she was just as strong as she was in third year when she had the courage to smack him, but without Harry and Ron she felt less secure in herself. A groan came from the bedroom and stopped her thoughts dead. She hastily locked the door. _Trust him to be an early riser to_ she thought. _Just my damn luck._

She walked over to the shower and turned it on. After quickly undressing, she stepped in and allowed the water to wash over her, marvelling at how this shower was much better than the one she had in the halls. She was only vaguely aware that Malfoy was trying the bathroom door, but with the knowledge that she locked the door, she did not pay any attention.

"Granger!"

Hermione spun round and saw Malfoy standing at the doorway staring at her in complete shock.

Hermione screamed.

Loudly.

This was obviously enough to get Malfoy out of his shock as he slammed the door shut instantly. Hermione stood motionless ignoring the water. Malfoy had just seen her naked, in the shower, covered in water. "O god, o god, o god..." she chanted to herself. Frantically jumping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and covered herself with it already knowing it was too late. She turned off the shower and sat on the toilet lid working out how she was going to face him ever again.

A timid knock came from the door and she heard Malfoy cough. "Hurry up, I need a shower too." Hermione donned her bath robe and cowardly opened the door. She walked past Malfoy looking at the floor. "The lock doesn't work apparently." She swore she caught him smiling when he went into the bathroom. She felt her cheeks warm.

Hermione dressed in lightning speed and went into the living room. Two owls were sitting on the windowsill, both holding letters. She gave them treats and they flew off. They were both addressed to her and Malfoy.

She opened the first. It read: Dear students, due to the stress of yesterday's news, classes for seventh years will be suspended until tomorrow...

Dread instantly filled Hermione. A whole day without anything to distract her from Malfoy and _that_ incident. Malfoy at that moment came out and snatched the second letter but Hermione was too grateful that there was no comment as of yet to chastise him. Malfoy clicked his tongue and handed it to her.

Dear the future Mr. And Mrs Malfoy, Please come to my office as soon as possible. Professor Dumbledore.

Mrs Malfoy... Hermione realised that she was staring into space.

"Come on," Malfoy said with obvious annoyance in his voice. Hermione nodded and went through the door. She noted with some confusion that he held the portrait door open for her. She didn't utter a thank you and Malfoy didn't seem to notice. "So," he said keeping his stride with hers. "I have a plan to convince this crazy old despot to call off this idea." Hermione felt unexpectedly hurt. She had known he would try something and she definitely did not want to marry Malfoy. Plus, the living arrangements were unbearable but she still felt... unwanted.

Malfoy obviously read something on her face. "What? Not falling for me already are you?" He was mocking her and she was in no mood for it.

"Don't flatter yourself, Death Eater," Hermione said more viciously than she meant. "Don't worry, I realise that my being a mudblood is disgusting to you." She picked up the pace. She said the word mudblood with so much venom it startled her slightly. She was affected by his casual dismissal of her more fiercely than she thought.

Malfoy reached out and grabbed her wrist, physically forcing her to stop. "That's not why..." he started.

"What are you doing?" she asked startled.

"I don't care who you were born from," Malfoy said quietly looking straight into her eyes. _Lies_ she thought yet breathing became difficult and she needed to get away from his touch. It sent pleasant tingles up her arm. She tried to step away but he kept firmed his grip and held her in place. His stare was so intense.

"Since when?" His eyes never left hers, they didn't even falter.

"Please just believe me, Hermione," he answered. Hermione was all too aware that firstly, he did not answer her question and secondly that her name sounded far too good from his lips. She noticed something in his eyes as he continued to stare at her. Desperation? For her to believe him? Or to just get away from her? She couldn't tell.

He reached up and cupped her cheek, running his thumb along her jaw line with a feather light touch. He only took a tiny step forward but it closed so much distance between them.

Confused and slightly angry at him, she yanked her wrist from his grip with more force than necessary. She turned and continued her walk. She heard him sigh. What was going on? Malfoy, not a mudblood hater? And what was that just now? It did not make any sense. They reached Dumbledore's office in silence. Hermione glanced up at Malfoy and quickly looked away blushing as he was looking directly at her. There was something in his eyes. It scared her. Mainly because she had never seen that emotion in his eyes before: guilt. Hermione walked through the door and greeted Dumbledore respectfully. Malfoy merely nodded to him.

"Well how are things going?" Dumbledore asked brightly. When neither answered, he was not deterred. "Excellent. I asked you here for a favour. I want your wedding to be first, to set an example." Silence reigned.

"We do not want to get married," Malfoy replied with more confidence and authority than Hermione could ever dream of having. As Dumbledore stared at her, she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"It is the law," Dumbledore stated.

Hermione sighed. She loved this old man. Many times she doubted him and his plans. But he had never failed her. The reason Harry was still alive and happy was because of all the preparations Dumbledore had done behind the scenes. When it seemed to go wrong, he had another plan already in place. She felt that there was a specific reason for this and Dumbledore must know what he was doing. Malfoy was wrong; he wasn't a crazy old despot.

"But, Sir, this is ludicrous."

"It is the law," he repeated. When Malfoy did not speak again Dumbledore continued. "There is to be a ball this weekend to celebrate the couples. All will be invited. I expect you to make a substantial effort that evening as an example to the other couples about a successful match."

Hermione allowed her mouth to drop open. "Please Sir, I don't have the money to..." she stopped abruptly. She really did not want Malfoy to know about her financial troubles. She looked away from them both, ashamed.

Dumbledore must have sensed her embarrassment as he did not press the issue. "I need to speak to Mr. Malfoy alone for a minute Miss Granger. Please could you wait outside?"

Hermione nodded, desperate to get out. She closed the door on the other side. A single tear ran down her cheek. She did not have the money to buy a dress or anything. And Malfoy now knew. He would use this against her. She had seen his treatment of penniless individuals.

"I cannot marry her!" Malfoy was shouting at Dumbledore and his voice carried through the door. Hermione listened further. "Do you have any idea who my father is? What he is capable of?" He was threatening Dumbledore? Hermione did not want to hear anything else. She fled the scene, running.

…

She ran to the only true friend in school, Hagrid. He saw her walking down the steps and waved at her beaming widely. He crushed her in a bear hug and put her down.

"Hermione! Great to see ya," He said. "Come inside, I have just made cupcakes." Hermione's smile faltered slightly but let him lead her in.

"So he wants you to marry first?" he asked pouring tea into an oversized cup. She explained everything to him in one long rant.

"Yeah," she replied sighing totally dejected.

"I thought you would want to know, mind you I am not supposed to say anything, but he's fighting it at every stage. It appears he hates muggles as much as his father." Hagrid looked sympathetic and he glanced at her teacup. Hermione took the hint and drank, and when he turned away she spat it back into the cup.

_I don't care who you were born from…_ What a lie.

"How is he fighting it?" Hermione asked carefully placing the cup down again.

"Calling in favours in the ministry and such; trying to use his father's influence."

An owl fluttered threw the window and gracefully landed on Hagrid's arm. He fed the bird and it flew away. He read the letter and glanced at Hermione with apprehension. Hagrid was no good at hiding emotions.

"What is it?" she asked him suddenly dreading the answer.

Hagrid looked at her with such pity that she immediately snatched away the letter. "This can't be true!" she exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Hagrid said.

"I know he hates me but to try and withdraw himself from school?" _How insulting!_ Hate filled Hermione.

…

Malfoy was sat on the couch when Hermione entered. He glanced at her and looked away. He looked livid. Hermione was too angry with him to care. She had already made up her mind to shout at him until she could no longer talk. She walked up to him and planted herself firmly in his line of vision. Malfoy looked up at her.

"Look," she said in an angry raised voice. "I don't want to marry you anymore than you want to marry me. No, wait, scratch that, less than you want to marry me, but let's get something straight, we have to work together for this to work. So you will remove that almighty stick out of your ass and deal with the situation like an adult!"

She waited for a response. He stood up and she instantly regretted her decision to confront him. She expected some shouting, a retort, violence, anything. But, suddenly, his face softened. He reached out with his right hand and firmly took hold of the nape of her neck and brought her face close to hers as he brought his lips down to meet hers in a fierce kiss. His other arm went around her back, clutching her to him. Hermione squealed and beat her fists against his chest but when his kiss became gentler and his tongue swept across her lips asking for an invitation, she stopped fighting and brought her tongue out to meet his. Hermione knew she should fight him but for some reason she couldn't. Could he have cursed her? Why was she so suddenly weak against him?

She gave in to her temptation. Her arms went up and circled around his neck. His hand moved from her neck to the side of her face. She moaned into his lips and leant against him and he clutched her tighter in response. She became more urgent, pulling him down for more and he obliged. The kiss deepened and his hand slide from her back to her ass. He squeezed it firmly and she bucked her hips forward into him, causing him to break the kiss and he hissed in a shallow breath. He crushed his lips to her again, murmuring her name as he began to kiss along her jaw line. She leant her head back, leaving her neck exposed for more kisses.

Hermione's breaths were uneven and she knew she was not in control. "I never knew you would be like this," Draco whispered in her ear. "So willing and so sexy." Hermione whimpered in response bringing her mouth to meet his again. It was then there was a short sharp knock at the portrait door. They jumped apart immediately. Draco smirked gathering her back into his arms and whispered into her ear, "ignore it," and began to suck on her earlobe.

"Hermione? Are you in there?" Ginny shouted. "I don't know the password."

"I had better get that," she said to Draco beginning to move away but he stepped back and grabbed her arm and tried to swoop her up into one last kiss, but she walked backwards, shaking her head. What had she done? Malfoy smirked at her and said, "I think it will not be so bad marrying you."

He went to the bedroom and Hermione heard the shower going as she checked her appearance. She looked dishevelled and quickly fixed herself and opened the door. She was quickly embraced in a tight hug from Ginny. When she pulled back, Ginny said "Hermione, are you okay? You look... shaken."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy stood in the shower wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Hermione Granger, mudblood princess, was stunningly attractive; everyone knew that, except perhaps her. But for some reason, he could not stop himself and when she reciprocated his advances in the way that she did, he had lost it completely. If the Weasley girl had not interrupted them, he did not dare to think what would have happened. He told himself that it had been a long couple of days but he could not lie to himself for long. The way she kissed him and how she felt up against his body kept entering his mind uninvited. He also caught himself daydreaming about her before the kiss. Erotic images of her doing things to him and vice versa was all he dreamed of the night before.

The fact that he had no nightmares the night he slept next to Hermione without any help of a potion was something that had only occurred to him in Dumbledore's office earlier that day. For years he had suffered nightmares of Death Eaters and what they did. He had seen it, experienced it, and to his deepest regrets, delivered it. Now he suffered every night, reliving it all again. He knew he deserved it. After that fateful night, when he officially joined the ranks of the Dark Lord, he looked into the mirror and saw himself for what he really was; a monster. So he changed sides, ran to Dumbledore and begged for forgiveness without shame. He gave vital information to Potter which helped bring about the end of the war. He helped put his father in Azkaban. Yet, he still did not feel free from his previous crimes.

How could he marry Hermione? How could a monster marry an angel? He closed his eyes and sighed. Immediately, he saw the image of Hermione in the shower that morning. He groaned as his body instantly tightened and he felt himself grow long and hard. He heard her laughter from the next room and he closed his eyes and soaked it up. Her laughter was so full of happiness and sunshine. He had to stay away from her. It was what she wanted. He saw it in her eyes this morning to Dumbledore's office and when she shouted at him. There was pure hatred. But he was too selfish to stay away. He wanted to be near her and to have a night of sweet dreams that she gave him instead of the nightmares.

Then it hit him what he could do for her that no other that she knew could.

...

Hermione sat listening to how Ron and Harry were doing in the ministry. Being their usual selves had not replied to her letters so far.

"Anyway, I came here to get ready for the party this evening. As head girl you should go as it is your responsibility," Ginny said, obviously trying to guilt her into coming. Hermione's stomach dropped. She hated these types of parties. There was always alcohol and she hated the mornings after such nights.

"I don't know, Ginny," she confessed.

"What else do you have planned for tonight? Spend the night alone with _Malfoy_? Come on, Hermione." After the incident in the shower and the kiss later just an hour ago, this was a chance to distract herself.

"Okay, I will be there," she said forcing a smile. She was wondering if alcohol was the best solution now. Then again, she never drank too much.

"Good, now I have a dress that would look fantastic on you." Ginny pulled out a little black dress from her bag and Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What? I knew you would come. It's better than staying here with that Slytherin twat." _More than you know,_ Hermione thought. "Besides, this will go really well with those heals that you bought last Christmas."

"You mean the ones you made me buy," Hermione reminded her.

An hour later, Hermione had said goodbye to Ginny and was almost finished getting ready, thanking magic for most of her look. Ginny was right. The dress did not look too bad on her even if it was a tad too short. She looked slim and it highlighted her curves. Seeing as she was going to be with girls the entire night, there was no harm her wearing it really. She put on what Ginny liked to call "her killer heals". Her hair was up loosely and a few curls fell to frame her face and she had applied a small bit of makeup. It would have to do. She was going to be late.

Dumbledore had also heard of the party and decided that as a show to the rest of the school, her and Malfoy should go together. Hermione was getting ready in her room and god only knows where Malfoy was. The only reason that she cared was because all the other couples in seventh year was treating this like their first dates. As much as she wanted to be far away from Malfoy at this time, she did not want to enter alone.

She looked at the clock on the bed side table and sighed. He was late. She had told him to meet her at their room at nine sharp. It was five past. She was practicing walking around the room in her heels that she was unused to when a knock came from the portrait. She went to it as they knocked again.

"Alright, I'm coming!" she said opening the door. There stood Malfoy dressed in an expensive black suit with a dark green shirt and matching tie. His hair was gelled back and in his left hand he held a single rose. He looked her up and down and handed her the rose which she took and brought it up to her nose to smell it.

"I thought that I should pick you up properly as it is technically a first date," he said leaning against the frame with his hands in his pockets. She wished he wouldn't do that, he looked to damned good like that.

"Oh," was all she could think to say. She had not received this kind of romance from other men she had dated. She was unsure what she was supposed to do.

...

"Are you ready?" Draco asked her. He was slightly disappointed by her lack of reaction to the rose. Usually that worked with women. Ginny had warned him that Hermione would not be taken with cliché displays of romance. But they hadn't failed Draco before, until now. Hermione walked back into the room and she grabbed her bag from the couch. As she bent over to collect it, he took the second to check her out. She looked better than he had ever seen her. Did she dress up like that for him? She had never worn outfits like that before.

"Ready," Hermione said walking through the doorway. He closed it behind her and followed her lead. Though, walking behind her created new problems for him. She swayed her hips when she walked and her heels were obviously exaggerating this motion. He looked away trying to look at something else but saw other males noticing her. Hermione saw one male she knew and she waved cheerfully at him as he entered the party. Jealously came from nowhere and attacked Draco with such ferocity that he could barely contain himself. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back into an alcove, firmly placing her in front of him and keeping her back to his front.

"Don't do this to me. You cannot tease me like this," Draco whispered directly into her ear. Hermione felt her resistance beginning to fail again. His breath on the back of her neck made her feel weak.

"I'm not doing anything," she replied trying to keep all the emotion now swirling through her out of her voice.

"Yes, you are. You parade yourself in front of me dressed like that waving at other men," he was still whispering. He was carefully checking to make sure no one saw them together like this. The girls who strolled by were only interested in the party.

"I did not dress like this for any reason."

Malfoy laughed quietly and pressed himself gently against her. She was shaking slightly, evidence enough that he was having an effect on her. "I think you are trying to entice me into another kiss. You did not need to go to this trouble. You could have asked and I would have provided willingly."

Draco heard her breathing speed up slightly. "I do not want anything from you, Malfoy," Hermione hissed at him.

"Your increased breathing would say otherwise." He bent his head down and gently placed his lips to her neck. She shuddered and violently shrugged herself free from his grasp.

She turned to face him. "That kiss was a mistake. Do not touch me in these ways again."

"Then tell me you don't want it," Draco replied smoothly. He looked at her legs, breasts and at her short black dress and her high heels.

When Draco looked at her like that not bothering to hide the fact he liked what he saw, Hermione felt her resolve weaken. Did she want it? Yes. Should she accept it? No! This was still a Malfoy. Death Eater and Mudblood hater. When he looked at her, she felt tension growing within her stomach. When he smiled that sexy smirk she wanted all of him.

"I don't want it," she bit out forcing herself to look him in the eyes.

"Fine," he said. "I won't do _those things_ again unless you ask me to." He mocked her innocence of speaking about such things.

"I will never ask that of you," Hermione replied.

"Maybe," he replied. He began to walk past her but stopped by her side. "But I will keep trying until you do and believe me Hermione, you will ask me." He held out his arm for her to take which she did. Then arm in arm, they entered the party with big smiles on their faces just like Dumbledore had told them to.

...

Hermione could not fault Malfoy all night. It was infuriating. He barely looked at her even. She felt the loss of his attention particularly difficult. She was not coping and she unsure as to why. She wanted to go back to the dorm and return to her books. At least there she knew what she was doing. But constantly glancing over at Malfoy effortlessly flirting with other women made her blood boil. How dare he say he wanted her and then go and talk to other women? _To make you jealous, _a rational part of her brain said. Well, it was working.

Hermione tried to entertain herself by catching up with other Gryffindors and she was pleased to learn that she was not the only Red paired with a Green. Suddenly there was commotion over the other side where a young Gryffindor was fighting with a young Slytherin. When they had been pried apart, Malfoy stepped in-between them.

"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted. The Gryffindor rubbed his cut lip and hissed at the pain it caused. He pointed to the wall outside the room. Both Malfoy and Hermione stepped outside to face it. What she saw made her sick. In red paint were scrawled the words "Hermione Mudblood".

"You think he wrote this?" Hermione asked the young Grffindor.

"I saw him do it!"

"That's a lie!" The other youth retaliated.

"Silence!" shouted Malfoy. His sudden raised voice made many jump around him.

"Take them to McGonagal's office," Hermione ordered the four who were holding the youths apart. "Report to her what happened." She was speaking to the Ravenclaw among them. She guessed that he would at least be impartial in his report. "And will someone for Fuck Sake please find Flitch and get him to scrub these words off!" A couple of first years ran to do as she bid. With a venomous glance at Malfoy she walked away from the party.

It was not long before Malfoy caught up with her. "Hermione, please slow down," he said.

Hermione stopped abruptly and forced Malfoy to come to a stop so suddenly that he stumbled. "You're just full of shit, you know that!"

Malfoy looked confused. "Wait, you think that I did that?"

"Or under your command."

"Hermione, I would never..."

"Do not lie Malfoy! First you threaten Dumbledore about how powerful your father is and then you try and quit school to avoid me. Now you do this to force me to withdraw from school myself. Be a man and end this face to face!"

...

When Hermione walked away this time, Draco let her go. How could she possibly think that he would do this? He answered his own question. Because this was the kind of stuff that he used to do. He did not have the faintest idea who would have written those words. Well, he had a few ideas but nothing concrete. She had completely gotten the wrong end of the stick on everything. He leant against the wall and sighed. "Fuck."

...

..

.

If you like it - Review It!

Thank you!


End file.
